


Cola Flavored Cake

by SkylerT_Gamer



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Kazuichi, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerT_Gamer/pseuds/SkylerT_Gamer
Summary: The Dgrp 2 cast throws Kazuichi a surprise birthday party!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Cola Flavored Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my bro Kazuichi!

“Happy Birthday Kazuichi!” Everyone shouted as Souda entered the hotel restaurant.

  
“Wh-What? What is this all of a sudden?” Kazuichi sputtered in surprise.

  
“Hajime and Fuyuhiko remembered it was your birthday and wanted to throw you a surprise party,” Sonia says happily.

  
“You guys...” Kazuichi looks over with tears in his eyes at Fuyuhiko and Hajime who were standing more to the right. He goes up to hug the two of them.

  
“U-Uhg get off of me,” Fuyuhiko says embarrassed. Hajime looked towards Nagito in a silent call for help, Nagito just chuckles from where he is standing farther away from the crowd.

  
Kazuichi lets go and admires the look of the place. Streamers taped to the ceiling, confetti everywhere (probably caused by Ibuki), balloons, a buffet of food and a huge cake sitting in the middle of it all.

  
“The cake, made by yours truly, is a cola flavored cake, Gundham thought it would be fitting for you,” Teruteru says noticing Kazuichi’s eyes on the cake.

  
Kazuichi looks towards Gundham who has a proud look about him. Kazuichi walks over and gives him a pat on the back, “You know me well.”

  
“But of course, I the Forbidden One always know what kind of cakes will be necessary at each party!” Gundham says loudly and proudly (Nekomaru is proud). Kazuichi chuckles at this statement.

  
“Can we eat already,” Akane complains, she had been drooling at the food ever since it was put out.

  
“Not yet,” Byakuya states.

  
“We have to let Kazuichi blow out the candles first,” Sonia says.

  
Byakuya, who has the lighter (he didn’t want anyone else to hurt themselves), lights up the candles on the cake. As Kazuichi stands in front of the cake, everyone starts to sing. As they finish, Kazuichi closes his eyes and makes a wish, then blows out the candles.

  
“Now, you can eat,” Byakuya says already pulling his plate with food.

  
The day continued with Chiaki starting some games, Ibuki playing music, Mahiru taking pictures, etc.

  
One by one the group shortened as people turned in for the night. The last two to leave were the birthday boy himself and Gundham.

  
“That was really fun!” Kazuichi said, “And the cake was really good, thanks for making the call for that.”  
“Anytime,” Gundham replies with.

  
The two separated and walked to their respective rooms. It was the best birthday Kazuichi had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> What did Kazuichi wish for? You’ll never know, make it up yourself.  
> (Though I know what I would have made the wish if I was going to write it)


End file.
